


Like fizzy soda

by Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Crushes, Drawing, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, Mario Kart, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco/pseuds/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco
Summary: Matt has freckles and Tord has broken English. Tord comes over to Matt's house to hangout. They play video games and draw stuff. Tord is crushing on Matt. Pat and Pau are Tord's parents.
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Like fizzy soda

' I'm lucky that we live in the same neighborhood ',  
Tord thinks as he walks down the sidewalk in the direction of Matt's house, picking at the occasional flower growing out of the cracks.  
He looks up at the sky, a bird flies in lazy circles far above him.  
The bright orange paint of Matt's house peeked through the gap between a couple other houses.  
' I need to take the next left ', he thinks as he sees the light purple trim of Matt's eyesore of a house.  
Tord tries not to overthink as he makes that left and walks down Matt's street.  
' I could turn around and just go home ', he thinks, but it's too late to back out now.  
He's five houses away, now four, now three, now two, now one.  
He walks down the last six slabs of sidewalk, coming to a stop at the end of the driveway.  
His hands are sweaty as he climbs the steps of Matt's porch and knocks on the door.  
A clatter ensues.  
A woman's voice calls out, "Matt can you answer the door sweetie!"  
A crash, footsteps, Matt's voice, "Yes mum!" more footsteps, a thud, a small "ow", then the door opens.  
Matt stood in the doorway looking at Tord. "oh, hey Tord. What are you doing here?"  
" I thought maybe we could hangout",  
" sure, let me ask my mum",  
"ok."  
Matt tosses his head over his shoulder and yells, "mum, is it ok if Tord comes over?"  
the woman Tord heard earlier replies,  
"sure just don't break anything",  
"ok!"  
Matt steps aside letting tord come in.  
"I'll show you my room", Tord follows Matt up the stairs.  
Matt passes through a hallway and stops at an open door.  
He gestures to the room with a sweep of his arm and says, "welcome to the Matt-cave",  
Tord chuckles at that.  
"I like name",  
"thanks."  
Tord follows Matt into the room and looks around.  
The room consisted of green,white,brown, and terracotta orange.  
There is a small TV with a gaming system, a white dresser, a closet with a brown door that was open, a bed, a brown desk, a lamp in the corner and a window with a wide seal. The walls are terracotta with green trim.  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"You have art things?" Tord asks spying a box with some colored pencils sticking out.  
" Yeah, you can mess with it if you want."  
Matt picks the box up off his desk and hands it to Tord.  
Tord opens it and looks inside, there's a couple random pencils, a pad of paper, some watercolor paints, and a pencil sharpener.  
He takes out one of the pencils and the pad of paper and sits down on the floor with the box and the chosen supplies.  
He starts sketching the bird he had seen on the way over, he is glad he hadn't wimped out.  
Matt lay across the bed, on his phone, humming to himself and occasionally swiping the screen.  
Tord draws the curving slope of the head and beak.  
He outlines the wings, spread out wide to catch the wind.  
He fills in the bird to make it a silhouette. He critiques his work, erasing and redrawing parts, adding bits, when he is satisfied, he holds it up to admire it.  
Matt looks up from his phone when he sees Tord move out of his peripheral, Tord has a picture of a bird holding it up looking at it.  
" Tord, did you draw that just now?"  
" Yes, why?"  
"Tord that is really good! You're almost as good as edd."  
" Pah, I could never be as good as edd, it's just a sketch anyway."  
Matt knew Tord wasn't going to admit his talent so he just dropped it.  
" Do you want to play video games?"  
" Yes!" Tord says excitedly.  
" I have Mario kart DS and guitar hero."  
"Mario",  
Matt gets off the bed and walks over to the tv, picks up a case lying on the floor, opens it, takes out the DVD and puts it into the console.  
"Now where is that other controller?" Matt wonders outloud.  
He looks around the TV and in the closet, before finding it under the bed.  
He hands one to Tord and turns on the game.  
Tord has never played this game before so Matt sets it up for him, the theme plays.  
They start out and Tord is bumping off of everything and almost going off the track every few seconds.  
He finally gets the hang of it and starts making some progress.  
Matt's in the lead, but Tord is catching up.  
Tord almost goes off the track on one sharp turn that he wasn't ready for.  
Tord gets lost in the turns and curves of the track.  
They are both really into the game, bickering back and forth about who's going to win.  
"When I win I'm going do a victory dance, and your going to have to do a loser dance!"  
Tord laughs at Matt.  
Matt laughs too.  
He glances over at Matt, a smile lighting up Matt's face.  
Matt's tongue is sticking out in concentration and his nose is scrunched up.  
He stares at the way freckles dance over Matt's face, the sunlight from the window hitting him just right.  
He looks like the embodiment of summer, so lovely.  
"Vakker" Tord whispers with a wistful sigh.  
Matt drags his gaze away from the Tv screen, looking at tord with a question showing on his face.  
"What's that mean?" Matt asked, Tord hid his panic well.  
"It means friend." Tord states with a smile, he'd always been a good liar.  
Matt looks thoughtful before a pleasant smile spreads across his pale face.  
"Oh then you are also my vakker" he says.  
Bright red unfurls across Tord's cheeks.  
Matt looks at the Tv once more,  
"Oh bullocks, I lost, well at least you lost too."  
" I guess we both have to do loser dance now."  
Matt laughs  
"What do you want to do now?" he asks Tord.  
Tord thinks for a second before declaring, "I dare you to write a picture."  
" You mean draw something?"  
"Yes."  
" Ok",  
Matt walks on his knees over to the pad of paper still on the floor from earlier.  
He picks up the pencil and asks Tord, " what should I draw?"  
" Umm, a flower!"  
" Ok",  
"What type of flower should I draw?"  
"A daisy",  
Matt draws a circle with lots of little dots in the center.  
He gives it five long, thin petals and a long green stem.  
It isn't the prettiest daisy, but it's not too horrible.  
He shows it to Tord, Tord looks at it for a moment then says it's pretty.  
He hands the drawing back to Matt.  
Matt sets it aside and looks at Tord.  
"Can you teach me some Norwegian words?" he asks out of the blue.  
" Uh, sure, what do want to learn?"  
" What is flower?"  
" Blomst",  
" What's mirror?"  
" Speil",  
" What's face?"  
" Ansikt",  
" Thanks for teaching me those!" Matt says happily.  
" No problem!" Tord replies, just as happily.  
Matt looks at the clock hanging above the doorway, it reads 4:57.  
Tord looks too, he remembers Pat telling him to be home before 5:10.  
"I have to go home, it was fun hanging out today."  
"It was, if you want to come over tomorrow you can, I'm sure my mum won't mind."  
"I'll ask my dads if I can come over!" Tord says beaming.

Tord walked home with stars in his eyes, marveling at the strange feeling spreading through his chest.  
It was warm and bubbly, like drinking fizzy soda.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic and I'm not very creative so I'm sorry if it's too short. If this gets good feedback then I might make a part two.


End file.
